Acorralamiento
by Mafer26
Summary: Fic del doujinshi de KSB: "Un día en el bosque/ Aru hi mori no naka". LEMON HARD! Oso desea comer al Sr. Lobo, pero ya que no puede hacerlo de verdad, le pide que le de de comer "parte de él". "Devorar" será en más de un sentido en este fic xD


¡Este fic está basado en el Doujinshi de Koi Suru Bou kun (orejitas! X333)!

**ADVERTENCIA (una vez más): LEMON HARD, CONTENIDO NO APTO PARA GENTE NORMAL O EL FRIKI PROMEDIO, CUIDADO!**

Fuera de eso, las que se aventuran, espero que lo disfruten:

**ACORRALAMIENTO:**

- Señor Lobo, déme de comer por favor.

- Ghh… pesas…

El oso lo tenía contra un árbol, un tranquilo paseo en la tarde se había transformado de pronto en un acorralamiento.

Entre los brazos del Oso, el Señor Lobo luchaba en vano para inclinarse hacia atrás mientras una gota nerviosa le caía por la frente. Oso la lamió.

- por favor… déme de comer… - decía con voz suave pero penetrante.

- … te di de comer hace dos días… - reprochó el Lobo, pero no podía sonar con la autoridad que deseaba pues su voz tiritaba.

- Pero necesito otra vez… - y empezó a oler descaradamente su cabello.

- …no puedo tan seguido… siquiera alcanzo a… sanar… - se removía lo que podía.

- Lo siento – y comenzó a lamer su cuello.

- Nnn…! – Lobo se contrajo.

Él se dejaba, desde que fue "comido" aquella vez, había sentido que de verdad ese oso había tomado su vida, por lo que después de aquello, no iba a luchar más… tomó esa decisión inconcientemente cuando le salvo la vida por segunda vez, aunque se lo dijo con otras palabras entre los barrotes de esa jaula.

Oso bajó por su pecho dejando pequeñas marcas de mordidas y chupones.

- nn!... no dejes marcas…

- …solo por estas partes… no se notará – susurró en respuesta mientras cada una de sus manos acariciaba cada tetilla del Sr. Lobo.

- Mpf….nn… - trataba de ahogar sus gemidos, mientras sus garras se enterraban en el tronco a sus costados, aguantando…

Miró al cielo, el viento movía las ramas de los árboles y pájaros a lo lejos se divisaban. Era como un sueño, cada vez que Oso lo "comía", era como estar en inconciencia, como si no fuera real, y solo el dolor y las fuertes sensaciones lo despertaban de esa somnolencia.

- ay! – y e ahí, el dolor. Señor Lobo se contrajo inclinándose hacía delante, Oso había introducido su pene en su boca –ah! Espera! Duele! Tus dientes… - enredó sus manos entre sus cabellos, pero no lo detuvo, solo fue un reflejo ante el dolor.

- ... – Oso no cuidaba el rose de sus dientes contra el pene del Sr. Lobo, succionaba violentamente, ansioso por su comida, ansioso por hacerle más y más cosas. Sus manos habían llegado ya a sus nalgas, cuidando con esto que Sr. Lobo no se echara hacía atrás en lo más mínimo, aun si el tronco ya lo detenía.

- Nn! Hnnhh! – apretaba su mandíbula fuertemente, tratando de no hacer ruido, no era conveniente llamar la atención de algún animal, aunque, honestamente, ya sabía que estaban en peligro, ya sea por los ruidos o el olor de sus feromonas en ese acto, pero no podía detener a Oso, nunca, desde aquella vez en que le venció en fuerza a podido detenerlo… era como si... lo hubiera domado.

- Mmm… hueles tan bien Señor Lobo - murmuró Oso en uno de los pocos momentos en que dejaba liberado ese pene, inhalando con su nariz entre los vellos púbicos del lobo, que se sonrojó y contrajo por esta desvergonzura...

- ...! Qué haces? No hagas eso! – honestamente trató de zafarse, pero Oso ya estaba aplicando toda su fuerza en él y no pudo, solo le quedo aguantar la vergüenza, y sentir la nariz de Oso aventurándose en su intimidad.

- No, déjame hacerlo… - aspiró un poco más, de forma descaradamente lenta, su boca se llenó de agua ante el exquisito aroma, y con saliva nueva volvió a succionar con fuerza el pene del Lobo, más ansioso de antes de obtener su alimento.

- Nnhh! Nnh! – las manos del Sr. Lobo volvieron a posarse en el tronco con fuerza, enterrando más sus garras en el, al contrario que sus piernas, que estaban débiles y tiritaban – nnn! Duele! Nnhh!

- Gime Sr. Lobo, por favor, necesito escucharlo… - y ante este deseo el Oso violentó con su lengua más el glande del Lobo, que no pudo evitar gemir ahora vivamente.

- Ahh! Ahhh! Auh! Ay! – ya no pudo mantenerse en pie, y con sus piernas tiritando y contra su voluntad, se deslizo por el tronco, como si la boca del Oso lo arrastrara, obligándolo a sentarse.

Ahora éste último cuidaba mantener las piernas abiertas de su "casi presa", teniendo cada mano en cada uno de sus muslos suaves.

Lobo no podía evitar erectarse, pero a pesar de eso, era tan intensa la pasión del Oso y con ello el verdadero riesgo de peligro, que el orgasmo e incluso el rocoso camino hacía él, lo asustaba, porque sabía que era tan intenso que dolería… y también quedaría peligrosamente débil después de el.

- ahhh! Aahhh! – los gemidos ahora eran vivos, el Lobo estiraba la cabeza hacía atrás y apretaba los ojos, mientras que tiritaba todo su cuerpo y se contraía a la vez.

Mientras, el Oso consumía el líquido preseminal del Lobo, succionándolo y tragándoselo del todo, chupando tras esto más fuerte aun, apurando el semen venidero.

Los gemidos del Lobo se intensificaron anunciando el destructor orgasmo, se contrajo, tuvo espasmos, echó ahora su cabeza hacía adelante y puso sus manos entre los cabellos del Oso, siquiera él sabía si hacía esto con ánimo de detenerlo o penetrar más fuerte su boca, lo cierto, es que apretó fuertemente sus cabello y sí presionó un tanto la cabeza del Oso contra su pene, pero no demasiado, en parte, ese placer que deseaba lo aniquilaba y quería evitarlo. Pero a pesar de su mente nublosa, el Lobo pudo oír casi desde lejos, las arcadas que le produjo al Oso, y sumiéndose en ellas y en sus propios gritos, se corrió al fin, dolorosamente, en la boca de su "amigo", que cuido de inmediato tragarlo todo, a pesar del dolor de su garganta por las arcadas pasadas, tragando y tragando, cuidando no perder ni una gota, hasta que pequeños chorros se expulsaron y recién entonces pudo saborearlos del todo, sin peligro que se escurrieran de su boca por hacerlo.

Lobo tras correrse, y aun siendo victima de su orgasmo pasado, quedó prácticamente tirado, sentado en ese tronco, inclinado hacía un lado, su cuerpo tenía pequeños espasmos, y sus piernas estaban del todo abiertas por su propio peso. Respiraba agitado, con los ojos cerrados, sentía que incluso podría dormirse ahí a pesar del peligro y su apariencia: un Lobo semidesnudo y abierto de piernas.

Podía oír como el Oso tragaba su semen (solo las últimas tragadas, pues en las primeras estaba prácticamente sin nociones de nada), tan fuerte era ese ruido, o sus sentidos se habían agudizado solo para eso, ya que solo eso y las respiraciones de ambos las podía oír, hasta los pájaros habían callado para él, o en verdad lo estaban?

Recuperando el aire, entreabriendo sus ojos, afinó sus orejas, levantándolas un tanto pues hasta entonces estuvieron caídas, pudo oír a los pájaros, aunque todavía no podía fijar su mirada en algo concreto, aun tenía su mirada perdida en la nada. Su cola, tiesa, se movió apenas su punta, como si así recuperara su tacto.

Siquiera pudo percibir cuando Oso se levantó de su inclinación, y acomodándose entre sus piernas abiertas, puso cada una de sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza inclinada y cansada de su Sr. Lobo, mientras relamía sus propios labios, terminando de degustar el alimento ya consumido… no, aun necesitaba más.

Una de sus manos se posó en la mejilla del Señor Lobo, lo que lo hizo salir de su somnolencia, pero no alarmarse, se sentía como gelatina, y ya hace mucho se había resignado al tacto altanero del Oso, después de todo, hace un tiempo lleva "alimentándolo".

Oso se acercó, mientras el Lobo fijaba débilmente su mirada en la suya, aun respiraba agitado, y alguna que otra gota de sudor le corría el pecho. Oso entonces hizo un movimiento para besarlo, lo que hizo reaccionar al fin del todo al Lobo.

- no! – apartó el rostro – tienes… la boca sucia… - y lo miró de reojo, con nerviosismo y vergüenza renovada aunque sabía que iba a perder.

- Está bien – dijo con tranquilidad el Oso, mostraba la tranquilidad de una bestia que sabe que ganará ante su presa – me lo e tragado todo…

- ...!

- Además… - Oso gustaba de avergonzarlo – es tuyo, así que debe estar bien...

- ¡Eso no- - fue interrumpido por el beso apasionado del Oso, el cual al principio fue rechazado por el Lobo, pero que ante su debilidad no pudo rechazarlo por mucho tiempo, abriendo su boca ante la lengua intrusa del Oso, pudiendo saborear los restos de su propio semen en la saliva de él. - mmhhnnn! – sus manos estaba en cada hombro del Oso, como si lo pechara, pero en realidad no lo hacía, y sus piernas se habían contraído, bastaron un par de minutos para que sus orejas volvieran a inclinarse para atrás, así como sus cejas volverse suplicantes – ah… espera… - entre besos trataba de articular palabras – ya está bien… no puedo otra…

Oso lamió la saliva del mentón del Lobo, permitiéndole decir estas palabras, pero no tenía la más mínima intención de hacerles caso. Siguió lamiendo, para después bajar a su cuello otra vez, ahora lamiendo los restos de sudor del orgasmo pasado del cuerpo del Sr. Lobo.

- ah… qué haces…? – Lobo de pronto se sentía demasiado abrumado incluso para avergonzarse, y con el sonrojo solo habitual trató de razonar en vano – eso es… sucio…

- claro que no… yo quiero comer todo de ti – lo miró, levantando su torso del Lobo – sabes que te comería de verdad… pero te amo, así que solo puedo comer parte de ti.

- ... - agitado el Lobo lo miró a los ojos igualmente, con sus ojos entreabiertos por el cansancio, sabía bien de antemano esta declaración, no dijo nada, y bajó la mirada, esperando…

- ... – Oso sonrió, y siguió lamiendo desde el medio de su pecho, doblando horizontalmente para llegar a cada hombro y seguir saboreando esa piel, le daba besos que parecían mordidas, podía el Lobo sentir los dientes rozando su carne de forma peligrosa, y no le quedaba más que apretar el pasto entre sus dedos, y apretar igualmente sus dientes.

- …mmm… - era muy fácil dejarse violar por el Oso, él era tan grande y fuerte, y a la vez suave e intenso, y el ser abusado era una adicción tanto para éste último como para el propio Lobo.

Los besos del Oso continuaron por el brazo derecho del Lobo, humedeciendo a lo largo de su camino con sus besos, hasta llegar a su muñeca que la aspiro con especial intensidad. Levantó él mismo ese brazo cansado para este fin, que yacía completamente relajado en su agotamiento y entrega (como todo el cuerpo del Lobo), solo reaccionando cuando Oso comenzó a besar la palma de su mano y lamer entre sus dedos.

- nn! – entonces la mano se sostuvo por sí misma con suavidad, siendo movida suavemente por ambos hasta estar entremedio de los rostros. Oso tenía los ojos cerrados, sumido en su propia actividad, mientras el Lobo lo miraba casi tranquilo (más bien, resignado) cómo saboreaba su mano, pasando incluso por sus garras, haciéndose un poco de daño en su lengua por su filo - te… arañarás… - susurró algo tímido.

- Está bien – suspiraba el otro – no me molesta, que me lastimes. Y lo miró.

- ... – se preguntó si eso era una indirecta, tal vez le pedía que lo lastimara así como él se dejaba ser lastimado.

El Oso volvió a cerrar los ojos para seguir lamiendo extasiado, al contrario que el Lobo, que prefirió mirar a otra parte, nervioso, pero no pudo aguantar volver a mirar a Oso de reojo, con algo de vergüenza.

Oso sintió su mirada y abrió sus ojos otra vez, juntando sus miadas Oso sonrió aun con su lengua afuera posada en los dedos del Lobo. Éste se puso nervioso, sintió por instinto el peligro de los ánimos renovados de su amigo…

Y tenía razón, Oso se inclinó y besó al Lobo nuevamente, mientras que una de sus manos trenzaba sus dedos con la mano del señor Lobo recién saboreada… la otra mano del Oso se aventuraba en la espalda del Lobo.

- mmm… - Oso era muy feliz en esos momentos hundiendo su lengua en la boca del lobo, deseando su sabor y saliva.

- ...! – mientras el Lobo solo se tensaba nervioso apretando los ojos - "sangre…" – pudo saborear la sangre del oso en su boca, sí se había arañado la lengua después de todo.

Y el Sr. Lobo, como buen carnívoro no pudo evitar saborearla con su propia lengua sin pensar, y se le lleno la boca de agua al momento, que el Oso degustó feliz. Pero para el Sr. Lobo la sangre del Oso era diferentes que las otras, no por su sabor, por ser de un animal diferente, sino por… un sentimiento, había un sentimiento en esa sangre algo que lo hacía relajarse y a la vez encenderse, era diferente a todo… el siempre había sido quien consumía la sangre de sus presas, pero esta vez, el Oso se la entregaba, y él la recibía casi por casualidad. Nunca le había ocurrido algo así, él siempre conseguía sangre a la fuerza.

Pero todas estas sensaciones se esfumaron, apenas el Lobo sintió los dedos del Oso acariciar su entrada (N/A: en el mundo del yaoi esto es solo entrada xD)…

- nhm! - Lobo se apartó de su boca a pesar de la agradable sensación, un grueso hilo de saliva los mantuvo unidos un momento – qu-qué haces?

- Por favor… solo un poco… - Oso lo miraba sonrojado y con ojos brillantes lamiendo su mentón tanto por deseo como para persuadir as u amigo, bien sabía que con su lengua por su cara éste se ablandaba.

- Nn… que no… no me gusta – y se removía, pero los dedos del Oso seguían acariciando esa zona causando ese extraño cosquilleo en el Lobo – mm! No…

- Está bien, lo humedeceré… - susurraba despacio, lamiendo los ojos del Lobo que había cerrado fuertemente a causa de la sensación.

- Nn… ese… ese no es el problema… - sus orejas bajaron un poco, y su cola se tensó, fueron las señales para el Oso, su amigo estaba siendo arrastrado.

Entonces Oso retiró sus dedos de la entrada del Sr. Lobo, el cual entreabrió sus ojos al sentir el nuevo movimiento, exaltándose al ver cómo Oso humedecía esos mismos dedos.

- ah! n-no hagas eso idiota! Eso es sucio! – sus orejas volvieron a levantarse, y una de sus manos tomó la muñeca del Oso, sacando sus dedos de su boca.

- jeje… está bien. – Oso sonreía, si no fuera por la gota de saliva que le escurría por la boca y el sonrojo de su rostro, se pensaría que era una tierna sonrisa casual, pero Lobo bien sabía que esa tenía malicia.

- Qué no! joder! Estás loco…! – una gota de sudor nervioso cayó por su frente.

Oso volvió a sonreír pero ahora cerró sus ojos un momento, pero de inmediato, al abrirlos, Lobo pudo notar el nuevo brillo en sus ojos, y otra vez sintió ese escalofrió instintivo de peligro; pero reaccionó muy tarde, Oso con una brusquedad sorpresiva de pronto ya lo tenia nuevamente acorralado contra el árbol, ahora más arriba de él, lo tenía sujeto desde un hombro y su otra mano, ahora con dedos húmedos, había vuelto a explorar su entrada.

- ah! qu-! Te dije que- ah! – y las garras penetraron en su trasero, y Lobo con miedo de lastimarse con ellas se quedó quieto, temblando y mirando con ira nerviosa al Oso, que seguía con su sonrisa suave, entre tierna y perversa.

- está bien… te prepararé – susurró otra vez despacio, acercando su boca a la de Sr. Lobo – entre más te prepare sabes que será más fácil, así que déjate…

- ...! Cl-claro que no! – Lobo trató de echarse hacía atrás, pero ya estaba completamente poyado al tronco y no pudo, solo le quedó forzar en vano el pecho del Oso con sus manos en sus hombros, Oso ante su debilidad sonrió más.

- Lo amo Señor Lobo, por favor deje que lo viole… - el sonrojo del mismo Oso aumentó, mientras miraba directamente a los ojos del Lobo al decir estas palabras.

- ...! – ante tal honestidad desvergonzada, Lobo se sonrojo lo que le faltaba, pero no alcanzó a hacer nada más, pues los dedos del Oso se hundieron más en su interior – ah! ay! Ah! e-espera! Uhm!

Los dedos se comenzaron mover por dentro, rápidamente, buscando ese punto especial, Oso debía encontrarlo rápido, antes que Lobo se le fuera de sus manos.

- Ahhh! – Lobo de pronto dio un brinco y se tensó, apretando sus ojos mas no su mandíbula, pues gimió.

He ahí, el punto. Oso sonrió, y lamiendo otra vez los ojos del lobo a modo de tranquilizarlo, y comenzó a estimular ese lugar.

- nnnn! – Lobo por su parte estaba temblando, sus piernas habían comenzado a contraerse "debo escapar… o no podré pararlo" pero ya era demasiado tarde, la otra mano del Oso tomó su pene medio erecto y comenzó a masajearlo lentamente – ah! ahh!

Sintió como la lengua del Oso dejo su boca para comenzar a lamer otra vez su cuello, dando pequeños mordiscos en su camino. Lobo abrió los ojos, se sentía marido y aturdido, no quería seguir, porque el recuerdo de esa primera vez lo aterraba, aún si habían pasado varios encuentros más de ese tipo, siempre, siempre dolían, al principio de la forma en que dolió esa primera vez, y después… un dolor extraño, quemante, lo recorría por completo, haciendo que se corriera incluso al no quererlo, era desesperante.

- no… no quiero esto… – susurró ya agotado en el hombro del Oso, apoyando su mentón en su hombro.

Oso se echó hacia atrás y lo miró a los ojos, sin parar de mover sus dedos dentro de él.

- me tienes miedo?

- ... – Lobo pudo echar a un lado un momento la sensación de esos dedos en su trasero al oír esas palabras mientras sus orejas subieron un momento, y después volvieron a estar bajas – no, no te tengo miedo… - sabía que para el Oso eso era una preocupación aunque paradójicamente sus acciones eran bruscas y a cualquiera aterrarían.

Oso sonrió, e introdujo un tercer dedo en el Lobo.

- ahh! Nnn! – El Sr. Lobo se contrajo, tiritó, y pataleó un tanto, antes de paralizarse nuevamente.

Oso por su parte seguía con esa extraña sonrisa en su rostro, y comenzó a lamer el sudor de la frente del Sr. Lobo mientras movía con más fuerza sus dedos dentro de él, moviéndolos por dentro, masajeando su punto especial, así como sacándolos y metiéndolos en un ritmo acelerado. Pronto notó que el Lobo ya no lucharía más pues solo gemía y además, había notado que ya estaba erecto del todo.

- Señor Lobo, ya está así otra vez… - susurro en su mejilla el Oso.

- Nn! Callate! Ah…! - los gemidos no lo dejaban sonar autoritario como quería – nn… esto… no me gusta… - Oso casi sentía que Lobo había vuelto a su estado de cachorrito, pues de pronto lo sentía pequeño y altanero – ah! nnn! – la cola del Lobo comenzó a moverse de forma frente rica mientras llegaba su pene a su máxima erección. Oso relamió sus propios labios al notarlo.

Sus dedos entonces salieron del interior del Lobo, el cual fijó su mirada perdida en los ojos del Oso, tratando de adivinar en ellos su próximo movimiento, aunque este era obvio, lo penetraría.

Las manos del Oso tomaron los muslos del Lobo por debajo, con ánimos de levantar sus caderas y poder penetrarlo ahí mismo. Lobo dio un brinco al notar el enorme pene del Oso en su entrada.

- ah! no! espera! – sus manos se aferraron al tronco, levantando sus caderas, tratando de escapar de ese pene por arriba pues era la única dirección accesible para él en ese momento.

- Está bien, te preparé, e iré lento, te lo prometo – su voz era delicada y suave, pero se sentía su ansiedad nerviosa a su vez, mientras sus manos ahora estaban en la espalda del Lobo, entre su trasero y su espalda sosteniéndolo fuertemente para que no huyera.

- Ahhh! – se contrajo, ya había penetrado la entrada, lo que más dolía – nnn! Ay! Ay!

- Está bien… iré lento – Oso lamia los ojos del Lobo otra vez, deseando poder calmarlo, pero este tiritaba con su cuerpo tenso.

Lobo se paralizó, no podía escapar quisiera o no, y aún si saliera de su paralización y lo intentara, sería peor, Oso lo perseguiría y lo violaría bruscamente, peor que en ese momento.

- sh sh sh – susurraba Oso en la mejilla del Lobo, lamiéndola de vez en cuando mientras entraba lentamente en él – relájate…

- nnn! – Lobo sin darse cuenta había puesto sus manos en los hombros del Oso, pero no empujaba, se sostenía, apretaba sus ropas entre sus garras tratando de resistir esa sensación que le daba escalofríos desagradables.

Me quedaré aquí, hasta que estés listo para que me mueva – susurraba con voz forzosa el Oso, estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no aniquilar con sus caderas al Lobo, en ser paciente y lento con él. Solo esperaba ser recomenzado.

- Nnn….nnnn – Lobo seguía temblando, pero pudo abrir sus ojos, vio el bosque a espaldas del Oso, y se acordó al fin donde estaban – no… aquí… aquí no… - susurró débil, sin saber que en esas palabras aceptaban lo que hacían mas no el lugar donde lo llevaban a cabo.

- Está bien, solo una… - Oso se echó hacia atrás para estar cara a cara con el Lobo, y juntando sus narices siguió hablando con voz entrecortada – solo una… después te llevaré a mi casa…

Lobo pudo ver su rostro sonrojado y agitado, y como a la vez tiritaba un poco por las ansias de moverse, lo había abrazado, y lo sotenía con su gran fuerza para que la gravedad no lo penetrara más de lo que podía en ese momento.

- ...nn... - Lobo con sonrojo y casi resignación bajó la mirada mientras sentía la lengua de Oso por sus labios – y-ya… acaba de una vez…

- puedo moverme? – preguntó aún en su boca, pero mirándolo a los ojos.

- Nn… - por su parte el Lobo seguía sin mirarlo a los ojos, y con orejas más bajas aún susurró bajo – apúrate, o nos verán…

- Hai – Oso sonrió dulcemente otra vez, mientras una gota de sudor caía por su frente, otra vez al momento de abrir sus ojos de esa sonrisa, puso otra extraña mientras sus ojos se volvían más profundos.

Entonces Oso comenzó una lenta penetración, un lento movimiento sucesivo, mientras Lobo no pudo evitar dar pataleos, mientras se encogía en el cuello del Oso, apretando los dientes, trataba de aguantar ese dolor extraño, ese ardor, ese movimiento adictivo que lo perdía.

- ah… Señor Lobo… - susurraba Oso, tratando de controlar el ritmo de su penetración, pues moría por acelerar, hundirse más y destrozar al Lobo – lo amo tanto, Señor Lobo – el decírselo lo ayudaba a no perderse a sí mismo en esa exquisita sensación, a que su mente no se hundiera en su estado bestial como solía ocurrirle cuando estaba así con el Lobo, lo sabía bien, y quería evitarlo, sabe que quiere lastimarlo, pasarse con él, pero no debe hacerlo, honestamente, no quiere lo que desea…

- nn! Nnn! Nn! Ah! ah… - Lobo no hacía más que gemir, pero ahora sus gemidos parecían más placenteros, o al menos como si estuviera más sumido en su sensación, lo que ya podía ser una señal para el Oso para que pudiera hundirse un poco más.

- Ahí voy, Señor Lobo… - suspiró Oso, tratando de no dárselo del todo, sino solo hundirse un poco más en su movimiento.

- Ahhh! Ahhh! – Lobo gimió al fin del todo, echando su cabeza hacia atrás, pero al momento otra vez volvió a esconderla en el hombro de su amigo – ah! ahhh! – pataleaba y pataleaba, sentía como Oso brincaba dentro de su vientre, como lo abría del todo, haciéndose camino dentro de él, presionando todo a su paso.

- Un poco… más, puedo? – preguntó con voz tiritona el Oso, lamiendo la mejilla húmeda por sudor del Lobo.

- …N-no… - respondió a su vez entre gemidos éste, el pene del Oso era demasiado enorme, y el mismo Oso demasiado ansioso, lo que hacía una mala combinación.

- Ah… por favor… - comenzó a besar de forma húmeda la boca del lobo otra vez, hundiendo su lengua, rosándola con en sus dientes, y enredándola con la propia lengua de Lobo, el cual gemía en su boca, tosía por esa lengua intrusa, y cuidaba de no morderlo en su temblor.

- Ahh! Ahh! – no lo negó, ya estaba listo para ser penetrado un poco más y lo sabía, mas no iba a aceptarlo.

- Señor Lobo… - y lo penetró más.

- NNNN! – Lobo se contrajo del todo, pataleó otra vez, gritó como loco y se corrió una vez más, casi sin darse cuenta de lo cerca que había estado del orgasmo.

- Ah… - Oso notó la viscosidad en su pecho y le gustó tanto esa lubricidad que no recogió el semen expulsado como solía hacerlo para comerlo, sino que abrazó más al lobo para que esa lubricidad los siguiera estimulando en el rose de sus vientres, y aceleró sus embestidas.

- Ah! ah! ah! – Lobo no podía ya pensar en nada, siquiera podía abrir los ojos, incluso, si el Oso hubiera detenido sus embestidas de seguro Lobo caería dormido ahí mismo, sí, solo se mantenía despierto por las fuertes embestidas que el Oso le daba.

Estaba más de la mitad del pene del Oso dentro del Lobo, y le faltaba poco para correrse al fin, pero Oso sentía miedo, miedo de perder su mente y hundirse del todo en su amigo, y aniquilarlo, volverlo a dañar, a herir.

- señor Lobo… lo amo! – susurró, tratando de mantenerse cuerdo, sentía los brazos del Lobo colgando desde sus brazos que lo sostenían, y su cuerpo casi del todo inerte sobre él (siquiera ya contra el árbol) excepto por sus temblores y contracciones. No, debía mantenerse en sus casillas, no podía aniquilarlo, no debía matarlo - lo amo… juro que lo amo! – dijo mientras perdía su mente, mientras sentía como su pene tiritaba antes de llegar del todo al clímax.

- …Oso… - un susurro, un pequeño susurro bastó y Oso se salvó, tal vez Lobo en su inconciencia lo hizo por supervivencia, o tal vez lo hizo por las palabras de su amigo, lo que fuera lo salvó de que Oso no se hundiera en él del todo, y solo un poco más, para soltar su semen dentro de él, el que sintió en su vientre, cómo se acumulaba anchándolo por dentro; y mientras lo expulsaba Oso se acurrucó en su hombro, casi en su pecho, contrayéndose de una forma que parecería imposible para la biología pero posible para el sexo, y paradójicamente, así acurrucado como estaba, temblando, abrazando ese cuerpo que tiritaba recibiendo su líquido, Oso ahora casi parecía él el cachorrito, tal vez por ser animales ellos podían volver a esa naturaleza en esos momentos.

Oso entreabrió sus ojos que había cerrado ante la pérdida peligrosa de conciencia, y de inmediato se inclinó hacia atrás para ver si no se había hundido en el señor Lobo, y se alivió de ver que no lo había hecho, y entonces miró al Lobo de inmediato, éste estaba completamente dormido contra el árbol, solo sostenido de no caerse a los lados por las manos del Oso que lo sostenían en su abrazo, pero Oso no se preocupó, estaba acostumbrado de hacer perder la conciencia al Lobo cada vez que lo comía, así que acercándose nuevamente, volvió a besarlo a pesar de que Lobo no podía contestar su beso. Y así, con sus cuerpos manchados y viscosos, Oso se llevó cargando a su Señor Lobo a su casa.

CONTINUARÁ.

Visiten mi blog: caetedeltecho

SAsí puedo notificarles cada vez que suba un nuevo cap del fanfic que les interesó además de saber sus opiniones (y amenazas de muerte xD).

Espero no haber traumado a tanta gente con esto… mm la verdad, eso no me dolería tanto jojojo. Nos vemos!


End file.
